triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of the Triton Archivis universe encompassing any and all events that happen within it. All dates are recorded with their Eras and as either PE (Pre-Era) or AE (After-Era). Era of Darkness (Unknown PE - Unknown PE) '?? PE' : The Dark Ones tried to rule what existed, darkness, with raw chaos. The Order wished to rule the same plane utilising the forces of order. The Dark Ones and the Order clashed in numerous battles over who would own this plane, lasting for an eternity. The stalemate was broken when some mebers of the Order, Justice, Love and Wisdom, decided to betray their their brethren. The conflict shifted to the Dark One's favor and eventually the Order was defeated in a deciding battle. Shamed for their treachery the three members of the Order were exiled and forced to wander through the chaos created by the Dark Ones. : Through this chaos there was a spark, creating something more akin to that of the Order but still under full control of the Dark Ones. This world was a twisted mockery of the real world, filled with corruption and rampant chaos, but for the first time the Dark Ones had birthed something of potential. The Dark Ones also created beings capable of independant, if very simple, thought. Forged from pure energy, these early velkari were toys to the Dark Ones. : It is revealed that the Order possessed life similar to the early velkari and these were trapped within the chaos of the Dark Ones' realm. It twisted them, imbuing them with the raw energy of chaos. : Seeking help the Dark Ones found the Behemoths, giant beings as old as the Dark Ones and the Order. They too posessed aspects but the ones that they possessed were physical allowing them to shape and stablise what the Dark Ones had created. They purified the lands, shaping mountans and forging oceans, and even took the early velkari and birthed them a physical form. A mortal plane had been created. : The beings of the Order, now with a physical form of their own, became feral in their new world. They embraced the darkness, sustaining themselves on the blood of the velkari. It was through this that they became the plane's first mortal magic users. : End of the Era of Darkness. Era of Light (Unknown PE - 2250 PE) Era of Origins (2250 PE - 0 AE) Era of Tyranny (0 AE - 739 AE) 739 AE : The last giant bastion in the Bythan province of Talhithus is sieged by the forces of the wight elf rebellion. The giant empire is officially dismantled as the last of the Emperor's loyal are slain and the civil war ends. Talhithus is renamed Talhah in honour of this succession. : End of the Era of Tyranny. Era of Discord (740 AE - 3569 AE) 853 AE - 1024 AE Forest Elves, Dark Elves and Damaskan Elves united after a century of unrest and civil wars. United under the Elven-Kind banner of the Damaskan Elves. Choosing to stay in their respective lands to increease their empire across the remaining unruled lands. Forest Elves moved to the Elvenwood, and The Dark Elves stayed within the Marshes to their disdain. Swarms of undead gather near the coast of the Damaskan Plains and begin building under the command of Imperius and Victus. Undead legions start the construction of The Soulspire. Velkari uplift and enslave the Hydrians in the Marshes. Using them as slaves and keeping their "Mother" under control for the Hydrian's loyalty and obediance. Despite the unrest and hard times, The Hydrians secretly trained themselves in more conventional arts of combat and war, to ready themselves. Discovery of a few of their own that developed deadly natural gifts leads to the founding of the Deathscales. Era of Balance (3570 AE - onwards)